Meant to be
by LightUpTheDark
Summary: I, Leticia Ortiz, promise to never trust boys and to never have my heart broken again, especially by some jerks called Dominic. I promise to be faithful to my friends and family even though Dominic is a part of it. I promise to move on ... although it will be the hardest part of this breakup ...


I think many people can relate to that excruciating pain of love gone wrong ...To be honest, I'd rather have a broken arm than to have my heart broken again. Well, thanks to Dom, I can finally say that having a broken heart is the worst, it's like having broken ribs: nobody can see it, but it hurts like a bitch every time you breathe.

You know that I called it? I said it at the beginning of our relationship! I stated that having a love relationship within our group of close friends, within our family, would be a very bad idea. Guess what? I was right. Wow, I need to calm the fuck down ... as my daddy used to say: being angry is not good for the heart ... besides, I need to get up to go to work argh ... kill me.

.

 _(knock knock knock)_

"Letty, you gotta get up, we're gonna be late! The guys are leaving soon!" I heard Mia yelling through the door.

"I'm already up, I'm coming, stop yelling at me" I replied, still in my bed

"Ok love, but if you're not downstairs in 10, I swear I'm gonna throw a bucket of iced water at you" She replied as I heard her going downstairs

.

I sighed heavily, got up and went straight to the shower. I put a grey tank top on, with a pair of black ripped jeans, and of course, my favorite pair of combat boots.

As I went downstairs, I could hear hoarsely voices, that was the guys talking. They were talking so loudly that I could hear what they were saying, so I stopped in the middle of the stairs to hear what they were talking about.

.

"So, how long are you gonna last this time?" Vince asked

"What are you talking about?" replied Dom

"How long is this shit gonna last? How long are you not going to talk to eachother?" Vince answered laughing

"Shut up V, right now it's just-"

"So what are we talking about" I interrupted sitting between the two.

"Good you're here, let's go" Mia ended up the conversation as quickly as I came. I rolled my eyes, bit into a waffle, took my jacket, my bag, my phone and got out.  
.

"I'm taking my car today, I'm going out after work" I added before getting into my car

"Ok, well, I'm riding with you then" mentioned Mia as she was getting into the car.

.  
We rode towards the garage, in silent, until Mia broke it.

.

"Sooooo ... are we gonna talk about the whooooole situation?" She asked turning to me.

"What situation?" I replied frowning

"Seriously Let? The situation between you and Dom" Mia insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about! What's going on between Dom and I, is private, it's our personal life so ... case closed. Besides, there's nothing going on anymore" I answered as we arrived at the work shop.

.

 ** _-62 days ago_** _-_

 _It was one of those nights, the sky was clear, the streets were calm, peaceful. After a night race, there's always a party at someone's, and this time, it was at Hector's. Everyone was having fun, drinking, playing, flirting with each other, couples were making out, each member of the teams were blending with each other, it was fun, until I saw something I didn't wanna see._

 _The team was inside, playing and drinking with each others, and Dom was always outside, with "the big dogs", you know, each leader of each teams. I remember seeing Dom, Hector, and some other guys on the terrace, drinking beers, surrounded by race skanks._

 _I was looking at them from the kitchen, having fun, laughing and talking. Dom couldn't see me as he was from behind. Monica, the skank queen, as I like to call her, decided to sit on Dom's lap. At first, I didn't mind, I always knew he was a lady's man and that the girls around here were adoring him, but what bothered me was the fact that he started to caress her back, looking straight into her eyes, with a smirk on his face._

 _Oh boy, do you believe me that the second I saw this I turned red? Well, let's be honest, I was actually more turning into the hulk..._

 _I didn't wanna make a scene, so I just drank a last beer and headed home alone ..._

.

"Hey Letty, you're working from your car seat or what?" Vince said tapping on my car hood.

"I'm coming V ! Jeez, relax!" I replied getting out.

"What's for me today?" I asked putting my dungarees half way on.

"Tej and Roman are coming to the shop today, i'm gonna be pretty busy with them so you guys will have to take care of all of the customers coming." Everyone nodded and so the day started.

.

At the end of the day, around 6, everyone started packing. I was tired as fuck. I sat on the garage's couch for 10 minutes, replying to my texts, checking social media, and decided to take a shower in the locker room. As I was in the shower, relaxing, shampooing and cleaning myself, I heard a knock.

.

 _(knock knock knock)_

"Occupied"

 _(knock knock knock)_

"That's fucking occupied, Jesus, can't you wait 5 minutes?" I yelled angrily

 _(knock knock knock)_

"Fuck! You gotta be kidding be" I stopped the water, put a towel around me and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Dom said leaning on the door frame.

"You're fucking joking right?" I answer looking dead into his eyes.


End file.
